narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Futsui Clan
The Futsui Clan (風追一族, Futsui Ichizoku) was a cadet branch of the great Fuyuki clan. Merely a year after its foundation, Futsui engaged and defeated its parent in a civil war. Usurping all the powers of Fuyuki, Futsui quickly became the most feared great noble clan in Land of Bush. Its extreme influence and power, however, brought extinction to the clan as the paranoid King of Bush ordered them to be exterminated in 40 BN. History Founding Under the leadership of Yasuteru Fuyuki, order and stability in Fuyuki Province were restored. Peace and prosperity soon followed as Fuyuki Province gradually emerged as one of the economic powerhouse in Everrain. While Shinshō clan was the richest clan in Everrain, Fuyuki Province had the highest per capita income in the region at one point. Yasuteru was without a doubt a great leader but unfortunately he cannot rule forever. He had three very gifted children; Akari, the eldest son, followed by a pair of fraternal twins, Aki and Tsuki. Many people thought succession will not be an issue since he had many gifted children, but it turned out to be a greater issue instead. The family was divided into two major group; the Seishitsu (正室) and the Sokushitsu (側室). Akari was born by the main wife while Aki and Tsuki were born by the concubine. The tension between the two group started to grow when the twins began showing greater capabilities than Akari. While Akari was fairly talented and well accomplished, he was greatly overshadowed by his siblings. Aki was the greatest shinobi of Fuyuki since Momono, Tsuki on the other hand was a natural prodigy and tactician. Succession disputes became apparent when the bedridden Yasuteru crowned Akari as his successor. The tension reached its peak when Yasuteru, under influence of his power hungry wife, granted Sokushitsu the right to found their own cadet clan, effectively banishing them from the capital. Yasuteru agreed to the suggestion thinking that it would ease the sibling rivalry down while his wife just wanted to eliminate any potential rivals of his son. Taking it as a banishment from their father, the twins furiously left the capital and founded Futsui clan in Kazaru Village, located at the west of Nagumo District. Family Feud The next six years saw the twins working tirelessly for their newly built clan. Within that short span of time, they managed to overthrow the Shōmyō of Nagumo, usurped their title without any resistance, convinced many local clans to swear fealty to them, formed an alliance with other Shōmyō and finally turned Nagumo into a urban district. Firmly established and consolidated their power in the region, Aki and Tsuki finally declared war against Fuyuki clan. Unlike the past, the conflict was no longer a small matter as it involved many parties and lives. Almost every clans in Fuyuki Province participated in this large-scale civil war (later known as Fuyuki Civil War). At the beginning, the Eastern Fuyuki was mostly controlled by Fuyuki clan while the Western Fuyuki was under Futsui clan. Not much progress was seen during the first half of the year while the number of casualties rose beyond control. It was not until the sudden death of the then head of Ryōshin clan the stalemate was broken. Losing the most important general, Fuyuki forces started to crumble as their territory gradually fell one after another. The war for supremacy over Fuyuki Province ultimately ended with the Fuyuki's defeat in the Battle of Mount Chōrai. Parent Fuyuki Clan Main article: Fuyuki Clan The Fuyuki Clan (風行一族, Fuyuki Ichizoku) was one of the most powerful great noble clans of the Land of Bush until 330 BN, in which they were usurped by their own cadet branch, Futsui clan in a family feud. They were renowned for its air walking hiden and also their heroic acts in the Liberation War (Land of Bush). After falling from grace, they survived for another three centuries before being dragged into familial execution due to their tie with Futsui clan. Trivia *Futsui (風追) means wind chaser. It can also be literally translated as wind chases. __noeditsection__